


Ruined

by hipsquare



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Grooming, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, non-descriptive for the most part and not the focus but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/pseuds/hipsquare
Summary: You are quick to learn that Light Spinner is not like the rest of the people in your life. Perhaps that’s also why you gravitate towards her.
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Micah & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING IN CASE THE TAGS WEREN'T ENOUGH: casta is a young teen in this piece, and light spinner is an adult woman. 
> 
> that said, i found it really interesting that in one of noelle's recent reviews about season five, she detailed that shadow weaver also 'ruined' castaspella, in addition to micah, glimmer, catra, and adora. so of course, this is my takeaway from that i suppose lmao.

You want her attention.

Micah is Light Spinner’s golden child, because Micah is everyone’s golden child. Micah is a protege and you’ve known this for a long time, since the two of you were children younger than you already are. You’ve always idolized him, but a part of you has always been jealous of your older brother. Your parents try to treat you equally, but you can see how they favor Micah — the way their eyes light up when Micah effortlessly pulls off a spell not even someone twenty years his senior could manage. All you get when you perform basic incantations are small smiles; most of them from pity, you know this. Even when you’re so very little, you understand. You know that Micah outshines you by far. You know that he always will.

You still look up to him. He is your big brother, and you love him, and you idolize him. You’ve never admired anyone more.

Or at least you hadn’t admired anyone more, until you met Light Spinner.

It was near miraculous that you, too, were accepted to go to Mystacor’s academy with Micah. As always, you’re the little sister that follows Micah wherever he goes. Micah doesn’t mind. He hugs you when you both get your acceptance letters. He’s happy to have you along his journey. You try not to worry yourself, though in the back of your mind you know that you will simply follow in Micah’s shadow forevermore. After all, the journey was Micah’s to take.

You’re two years younger than Micah, and you already have so much to prove. The sorcerers at Mystacor dazzle you, all of them colorful and talented in their own ways… yet, there is no-one like Light Spinner. From the moment you first see her casting her spells, you are entranced — you know that she is the most talented sorceress here.

You are quick to learn that Light Spinner is not like the rest of the people in your life. Perhaps that’s also why you gravitate towards her.

Light Spinner does not bother to give you false compliments. Not when you are not deserving of them. Not when you mispronounce your spells, and not when you cast messy circles. She scolds you, tells you to do better. And with all of your heart, that’s what you _want_ to do, if only to hear her tell you that you’ve done a good job. More than anyone in your life, you want her approval and her attention. Since birth, you’ve had the people around you tell you what you wanted to hear, even if it was not true. Light Spinner was different from them, and it was that that desperately made you seek her favor and recognition.

Yet it was Micah who had truly garnered that attention from her.

For the first time in your life, you are not sad. You are not disappointed. You are furious. With yourself… and with _Micah,_ as much as it pains you to finally admit to yourself. You weep, and punch your pillows, and you wish that it was you who had Light Spinner’s attention. You wish it was you that could earn Light Spinner’s praise. Those were the sort of hidden emotions that she ripped from the deepest reaches of your core.

You move on. You still try. For yourself, for your family, for her. It continues that way for a while.

Imagine your surprise when Light Spinner, out of the blue, starts to give you the attention you’ve wanted since the moment you saw her.

It’s not the attention that you imagined all this time — not quite. It first comes in the form of light touches. She holds your shoulder in a way that makes butterflies burst within your chest and flutter out into the rest of your body, reaches to guide your hand to draw your casting circle correctly. Her touch lingers longer than it does with the other student sorcerers, but you can’t complain. It’s what you’ve wanted. The pit in your stomach... It must be happiness. 

It only escalates from there. The fleeting touches turn to ones that caress and linger, and when you are alone with her, she touches your face. You lean into her and you blush, delicately — and she says to you in her lovely voice, as her thumb traces your lower lip, “You are the most beautiful of them all, my Castaspella.”

 _Her_ Castaspella. You are _hers,_ Light Spinner told you as much, and Micah will never have that connection. Finally, at long last, you have something that Micah does not… you have Light Spinner’s _love.  
  
_She still is not gentle with you when you are in class. She is hard, she is rough, and her words admittedly hurt you when she tells you that Micah has the talent that you lack, but you know that you are her special one at the end of the day.

You easily let Light Spinner take everything from you that you have to offer, everything that you cannot offer her through your talents that pale in comparison to Micah’s — a _fact_ that Light Spinner has instilled into your mind, nail and hammer. It’s all that you can do to impress her, isn’t it?

In the darkness of one of Mystacor’s homerooms, you’re stunned when she one day removes the veil that regularly covers her face, illuminated only by the outside light filtered through the windows.

“L, Light Spinner, you don’t have to,” you try to insist to her. Is her veil not sacred, from where she comes from? Still, she unhooks it to reveal pretty lips and fangs that poke out between them. You are silently taken aback from such gnarled attributes on such a beautiful face, but more than all else, you feel just as special as she tells you that you are when you’re alone together like this. You feel even more elated that she _trusts_ you like this.

“It’s fine,” she reassures you, her voice smooth. Her hands curl around your slight hips and pull you in close to her. You’re shorter than her, smaller than her, so you have to look up to see her properly. Your heart pounds so hard that you’re sure Light Spinner can feel it, too. You’re pressed so close together. She reaches up and caresses your face like she always does. “Beautiful girl. My Castaspella.”

She takes your first kiss. You ignore the terror in your heart and let her consume your mouth with her own. You are _her_ Castaspella.

You begin to meet with Light Spinner in her quarters from then on. You have to sneak around to get there, but you will do anything for her.

You kiss often, most of the time, in her lap, or with her on top of you, spread out on her bed. The pit in your stomach is always there, underneath all of the feelings of elations, all of your feelings of… love.

You don’t even question it when on one of those nights you’ve snuck out of your dorm to her personal room, her hands begin to wander.

She shoves the robes of your sorceresses’ outfit up to reveal your thighs. She runs her hands up them and she squeezes the flesh before her forefinger travels underneath the band of your panties.

“Light Spinner,” you whisper, because all that you can get out of your tight lungs is her name. You wish that she would kiss you to smother away your doubtful feelings, and like she knows what you need — like how she’s _always_ known, she does, sealing your lips with her own; swallowing you up, soul and body both.

Her fingers slip into your damp underwear. You gasp when she rubs at your tender girlhood with those same fingers, delicate folds never before touched. The kiss between the two of you breaks, and Light Spinner instead switches to the skin of your neck to nibble with fangs. 

You want to tell her not to bite. _My friends will see, they’ll wonder where the marks came from,_ a part of you wants to say, but the larger part of you has already surrendered to her.

“You’re so wet, here,” Light Spinner comments as she nurses the flesh of your neck with her lips and teeth. “So ready for my fingers…”

You’ve never heard her talk in such a way. Within your body you are ignited by fire, and you ignore, ignore, _ignore_ the sickness that billows inside. You give a moan, though you’re not sure why — does it feel good? It does, you realize as she twists your clit gently, and your moan turns to a pleasured cry easily. It feels good, because Light Spinner is lavishing you in affection, and that alone makes you feel elated.

It has to.

Her fingers, once you’re wet enough, as she’s said, push inside of your body. You feel so overwhelmed by the size of her fingers. She’s an adult, her figure fully grown in comparison to yours. 

Your body really begins to feel good as she claims your most precious place as her own. You cling to and claw at her back with stubby nails, and she lets you do so as she purrs into your ear praise after praise — praise you’ve been so long starved of. _Perfect, Castaspella, no woman could be more perfect than you are._ Tears dribble down your face as you orgasm.

It goes on like that for months. Special, exchanged glances during lectures, secret meetings in the darkness of Mystacor. The strange pit that has long pestered you finally begins to subside as it becomes more normal for you to be with her. Light Spinner’s kisses, the way she uses her fingers and tongue on your body… You learn to adapt to it; and so you crave it, expect it. You _need_ it.

But in the end, you are no woman. You are just a child. You realize that you’ve been a child this whole time. 

Light Spinner casts the forbidden Spell of Obtainment with Micah’s help. She murders Master Norwyn and disappears. She is a traitor to the guild.

Micah cries in the aftermath. Your older brother, so very vulnerable for the first time, drops to his knees, hangs his head, clings to your robes, and cries. You hold him, but no tears fall from your eyes until you are alone.

You return back home from Mystacor for a while. Nobody knows Light Spinner’s whereabouts, after all, and it’s dangerous for the students to stay. After much concern from your parents, you depart to your room.

You crouch down to cast a magic circle on the floor of your bedroom. You cannot find Light Spinner’s present location with the magic that you currently possess — but you can look at memories, like old photos.

The images play in motion before your own eyes.

 _You are Micah’s own flesh and blood, yet you show none of his same talents,_ Light Spinner says in one memory; cruel, exasperated. In another, she says, _You are mine._

 _You possess none of Micah’s same talents!_ _  
_ _You are so beautiful, dear Castaspella._ _  
_ _That’s wrong again! Do it once more, and right this time!_ _  
_ _Castaspella..._

Tears begin to pour in an endless stream before you realize, and as you curl your knees up to your face, you stifle a muted sob.

* * *

Everyone talks of what Light Spinner — now known as the witch Shadow Weaver — had done to your brother when he was a child.

As always, you are forgotten in Micah’s shadow.


End file.
